


Can't Catch A Break

by Yabureme



Series: Life in Konoha [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Romance, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yabureme/pseuds/Yabureme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time have passed. With Kiba taking over the bar and the large order at Yamanaka flowers, spending time together isn't easy. To add insult to injury walking home from the flower shop late at night is very dangerous and with Kiba at work walking home alone seems like the only option. Enter Kakashi, Sakuras new boyfriend, as it turns out his jogging route passes the flower shop and walking home together with an Anbu member should be safe, right? So why is Kiba so jealous? And what really happened at the party where almost everyone passed out drunk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Kibas knives gives me a free trip to the hospital

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is! The sequel to "Trouble in Konoha"! Raise a hand if you have been waiting for this! ＼(*T▽T*)／

My alarm clock yanked me out of the most comfortable sleep I’ve had in days. Mine and Kibas new schedule was killing me. I was mostly working days since Ino had started studying and her parents hired me full time in the flower shop. Kiba on the other hand was going to take over responsibility for the bar at my usual spot (it’s actually called the corner, although it’s not located on a corner) so he usually worked nights. Sometimes when I woke to go to work in the morning he was still at work. Jiraiya had much to learn him and they went out of town more often than not on different business conferences and what not.

Trying to get out of bed I couldn’t help but laugh at the small growl emitting from Kibas lips as I tried to remove his arm from my waist.

\- You don’t have to get up yet, he said. Still half asleep.

\- Yes I do, I smiled and kissed his hand before slipping out of his grip.

\- Noooo, he moaned and reached for me, but I was out of reach. Come back to bed.

\- No, besides you’re still asleep.

\- I’m awake, he sighed and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

  I laughed and kissed him, I could still taste the mint from the toothpaste.

\- When did you get home last night? I asked as I started getting dressed.

\- Around six-ish? he said and rubbed his face, too tired to keep his eyes open.

  Glancing at my wrist watch I realized two things. One, Kiba had slept for 1 hour before my alarm went off. Two, I was running late.

\- Did you seriously change the time on my cell? I was half amused and half pissed.

\- No, maybe, kinda, he grinned. I knew you’d be gone when I got home otherwise. I haven’t seen you in forever.

\- Yeah I know, but I’m off early tonight and free tomorrow, so just make sure Jiraiya actually lets you go at three tonight, okay?

\- Sure.

  I kissed my boyfriend goodbye and started a brisk walking pace to get to work on time. A smile snuck its way to my lips as I thought of everything that’s happened over the last couple of years. After all the drama between me and Kiba (and our make-up session that almost fucked a door of its hinges) I moved into Kiba’s apartment. We spent all out free time together anyway so it would be cheaper for me to move in, besides the thought of living with the man I love was almost more attractive than the man himself. (Almost.)

  Trying my best to make the day pass faster I color coded the flowers and cleaned the entire store. It was an unusually slow Thursday. Normally a ton of people would come in to order flowers for tomorrow. People going on dates wanting to make a good impression, men wanting to give their wives some extra appreciation or people wanting flowers for a visit to their loved ones in the graveyard.

  Checking my phone during my small lunch break I had gotten a text from Naruto and one from Kiba. Naruto wanted to hang tomorrow since we’ve both had been working so much we hadn’t actually talked to each other in days (a record, since we usually talked on the phone every day).

 **I’m so sorry, Kiba and I have our first day off together tomorrow and I don’t plan on leaving my bed. I can call you tomorrow night though?** I got a short “ **sure** ” and laughed. It wasn’t my fault he was busy being dick deep in his boyfriend last time I had time to see him.

  The text from Kiba made me laugh out from joy.

**Hey sexy, I couldn’t fall asleep when you left. The bed was too empty, so I pulled some strings and switched shifts at work so I’ll be home at seven!**

  I smiled like crazy, but what would Jiraiya say? He’s the one keeping my baby on that horrible night shift.

**Oh, J will just have to accept it, I can always threaten with you coming to meet me at work**

  I remembered all too well our make-up fuck in the backroom at the bar. Afterwards Jiraiya hung up another sign, so instead of “employees only” it now read “employees only, NO EXCEPTIONS UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES”

  Cutting my already short lunch break even shorter I threw the remaining of my lunch and went back to work.

 

*

 

  Several hours later I slowly made my way into the apartment. I had several bags of food with me, determined to surprise Kiba with his favorite meal when he got home.

  An over excited Akamaru met me in the doorway, almost making me dropping one of the three bags.

\- Dammit, Akamaru! I hissed and stumbled over the barking dog. Hush!

  He sat down right in front of me with an offended huff. With a curse I managed to save the third bag from falling and sat them down on the kitchen table.

  The short walk I had intended turned out to be a two hour endeavor. No matter how much I tried the damned dog refused to do his business. Don’t misunderstand me, I love Akamaru, but sometimes he can be a real pain in the behind.

  With just an hour to go and no chance in hell of having the dinner ready when Kiba got home I started with the pasta water. Carefully taking out one of Kibas knives I started cutting the different ingredients. While handling Kibas knives I had to be fully concentrated as they were so sharp I’d probably chop off my hand before I realized what was happening. I had asked him about it once and he said it was his mother and sisters fault. They were both veterinarians and absolutely loathed dull cutting tools so it had rubbed off on Kiba.

  I was so concentrated on being careful with the knife I didn’t hear Kiba coming home. He snuck his arms around me and kissed my ear.

\- You scared me! I laughed and turned my head to kiss him.

\- Sorry, he grinned and hugged me closer.

  A split second later a sharp pain hit my left hand, confused I looked down and saw nothing but red.

\- Eeeeeehhhh, I said at first, trying to grasp the situation. Baby?

  Quickly his hands were over mine, moving us to the sink so he could clean the wound and see how bad it was.

\- You really did a number on your hand this time, he said guilt-ridden through clenched teeth. You’ve sliced all four fingers.

  I started crying, not because of the throbbing pain slowly making its way up my arm but because I’d ruined everything. I KNEW I had to be careful with Kibas knives and still I had cut myself.

\- I am so sorry! I sobbed as he grabbed the kitchen towel and wrapped it around my hand. I was trying to surprise you and I ruined everything!

\- You need stitches, he didn’t respond to my words, making me cry even harder.

  Leading me to the car he slammed the gas and muttered something about calling Sasuke to clear the way only to curse at the realization that his phone was in his jacket flung across the kitchen table.

  The tires shrieked as he almost skidded to a stop outside Konoha’s hospital. Not bothering to lock the car he almost ran inside, dragging me by the arm.

\- Kiba? Sakura came running, holding the stethoscope around her neck. What’s happened?

  The second she saw the bloodstained towel around my hand she sighed and pointed to an examine room. She quickly checked my fingers.

\- Fortunately you didn’t cut any tendons, but it was close, her supervisor came and left.

\- I had almost forgotten you did your internship here, I said through clenched teeth as she injected local anesthetic in my hand.

She laughed and started stitching.

\- I guess you had a close encounter with Kibas knives?

\- Yeah, I muttered.

\- Well you’re lucky, you could’ve sliced off your fingers.

  I started crying again, I felt so stupid and the situation was so bizarre. Even though I knew she was totally fine with me and Kiba it still felt strange being taken care of by his ex-girlfriend.

\- What’s wrong? she said worriedly as she put on those sausage like things on my fingers.

\- I think Kiba is mad at me.

\- Why? It's not your fault he has those horrible knives.

\- No but I ruined the evening, it’s the first time we’ve had time off together in months and I just wanted to make him happy and I messed everything up!

  Sakura gave me a quick hug and smiled.

\- I’ll talk to him, besides he’ll need some instructions from the doctor.

\- You’re not a doctor, I laughed.

\- Details, details she smiled. My supervisor will come and dismiss you.

  Kiba had driven the nurse in the reception crazy with his constant questioning about what’s happening.

\- Kiba, stop nagging! Sakura smacked him in the head with the clipboard. She’s fine, but I have to talk to you.

\- About what? he rubbed the spot where the clipboard had made contact.

\- She’s pretty upset and she thinks you’re mad at her.

\- Why?

\- She feels like she ruined the evening.

  Kiba sighed and rubbed his face, the almost 30 hours he’d been awake was beginning to catch up.

\- I didn’t mean to upset her, I just got stressed. There was so much blood.

\- Well go make it up to her, Sakura smiled. And take care of her, she won’t be able to do much the coming weeks until her hand heals up.

  He nodded and rubbed his face again, the adrenaline rush was subduing and he was more tired than ever.

\- One more thing, she said and grabbed his wrist. Give me your car keys.

\- Why?

\- You’re too tired to drive, and she can’t. I’ll drive your car home when my shift ends.

  Too tired to argue Kiba gave her his keys and walked into the examine room.

\- Hey, love, he said and sat down next to me. Sakura told me you think you’ve ruined the evening.

  I just nodded, I didn’t know what else to say. He swung his leg over the bed and pulled me up against his chest.

\- You haven’t. I really appreciate that you wanted to surprise me, but I’m happy just being able to catch you when we’re both awake. I don’t care if we were at home, eating a fancy dinner or spending the night at the emergency room.

  I elbowed him in the stomach.

\- It’s true! I miss spending time with you, and as long as I’m with you I don’t care what we’re doing.

\- Bullshit! I smiled.

\- Yeah, well there’s maybe one thing I would rather do, he smiled and tipped up my head to give me a kiss.

  It started out as an innocent kiss but it quickly turned into a heavy make-out session with wandering hands and low moans. Since we were on completely different schedules we hadn’t gotten to touch each other much lately.

\- Ehum!

  A not so discrete sound stopped us abruptly.

\- Hello lovebirds, my name is Dr. Tsunade, a blond very well shaped woman in quite revealing scrubs smiled at us.

\- Sorry, Kiba grinned.

\- Don’t worry about it, she smiled at him. Everything seems fine, Sakura does a fine job.

  Flipping through her papers she walked closer to us.

\- You have to come back in a few days to remove the stitches, and try to keep the wounds as dry and clean as possible. So that means no using the left hand later tonight, she winked at us. I’ve signed your release papers and Sakura has called you a taxi. Have a good night.

  

*

 

  When the taxi finally dropped us at home we hurried inside. Kiba picked me up and slammed me against the wall the second the front door shut behind us. He tore off my top and his own shirt, sending buttons everywhere.

\- You’re sewing those back on yourself, I moaned and rocked my hips against his.

\- Fuck it, I’ll throw it, he growled and kissed my neck.

  I grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled his head back so I could access his neck. I loved the feeling of his skin against my lips, the way he moaned as I sucked on his pulse and the way that he eventually grabbed a fistful of my hair and kissed me so hard it sometimes actually bruised.

  He growled against my lips and started sliding my skirt up, leaving only the thin fabric of my underwear between my aching desire and his fingertips.

\- Wait! I moaned as he sank his teeth into my neck. Bedroom!

  The answer I got was a dark growl as his fingers snuck past my underwear and I had to concentrate on breathing. I hadn’t realized how close I actually was. As he leisurely slid his finger in and out of me I rocked my hips against him, wanting him to fill me up instead of this slow torture.

\- Please, I begged. Bedroom!

\- Why? he smiled at me and slid in another finger, moving a little bit faster.

\- I’m not having you throw out my back again! I managed to get out before my breath hitched.

\- Fine, he said with a fake pout, followed by a big grin. But the sofas closer.

  I nodded and rocked my hips against him faster, desperate for release.

\- Kiba, stop teasing and fuck me! I all but screamed as the burning sensation in my abdomen started getting painfully built up.

\- No.

\- No? I swear I was going to hit him.

\- You have to cum for me first.

  I wanted to be mad at him, but he gave me such a devilish grin I couldn’t help but fall in love with him a little bit more.

  Attacking his neck I started biting him hard, I could feel his heartbeat speed up as I heard his moans grow louder. He carried me to the sofa and the second we hit the soft fabric he was kissing his way down my chest. When he finally reached my aching core he dove in the same way a starved wolf would attack his prey. Within seconds he was slowing down his pace, allowing me to come down from my high.

  He sat up, pulling me onto his lap and started kissing me softly.

\- I love you so much, he whispered between the kisses. I have missed you so much.

\- I love you too, I whispered. More than I can ever put into words.

  Our tender moment soon became more intense as neither one of us could be that close to each other without starting a heavy make-out session and soon we were both tearing at his trousers. He hissed when the cold air hit his erection.

\- Is it my time to tease you now? I grinned.

  He just huffed and lifted me up enough to position himself right. Without hesitation he slammed me down on his erection and moaned so loud it almost echoed through the apartment.

\- You can’t tease me, he laughed as I started rocking my hips with his. You want me too much to be able to not fuck me.

  I just huffed at his remark (it was supposed to be a huff anyway but it came out as a very throaty moan) and stopped moving.

  He just gave me a crooked smile and started slowly pressing his hips against me, making him hit my sweet spot time and time again. As my moans grew in strength he flipped us so I was under him, making it possible for him to pull out all the way and slam back in faster and faster.

\- I’m close, I moaned as the heat started building up again.

\- Me too, he growled as he pulled out completely, flipped me over and slammed back into me from behind.

  With one hand massaging my breast and the other playing with my soaked bundle of nerves he soon make me cum for the second time. But this time he followed close behind.

\- I love fucking you, he smiled and kissed my back and gave my ass a firm squeeze.

  After a moment to catch our breaths we started making our way to the bedroom. I had to lead a yawning, stumbling Kiba by the hand since our vigorous activities had drained what little energy he had left. Crashing in bed he pulled me close and planted a small trail of kisses across my shoulders, making me purr. The kisses slowly progressed to love-bites and I could feel how he grew against my back.

\- Baby, he whined and pressed his erection against me. I’m horny!

\- Seriously? I said and turned around to face him. You’re too tired to walk straight but you want to go another round?

\- Pleeeeeeease? he whined as he pulled my leg over his hip, making it easier for him to reach.

  I was going to protest, saying he really needed sleep, when his fingers started caressing me. Slowly he touched me everywhere, lighting the desire in me again. When I started breathing heavier he smiled, pulled me even closer and started sliding his erection against my wet folds. Moaning I pressed myself closer, aching for him inside me.

\- Turn around, he whispered, so low I almost didn’t hear him.

  When I turned around he lifted my leg high enough to press his erection between them and starting this slow teasing anew. My right hand flew up and grabbed a fistful of his beautiful brown hair as his fingers slowly made their way to my core. The second they touched me he pulled back long enough to start inching inside me. As he got fully inside the other arm shot out from under me and started playing with my nipple in the same pace as the fingers touching my bundle of nerves.

  I could feel his breath become heavier against my shoulder and I started rocking my hips against his, trying to speed up the pace. Soon he mustered what little speed he had left in him and started going faster as he kissed what he could reach of my neck.

  The slow pace gave me goose bumps running up and down my body, noticing how my moans grew deeper he sped up his fingers, determined to make me finish first.  My orgasm was quick and quiet, followed by Kibas. I felt him grew heavy against my back and I didn’t know of he had fallen asleep before he came or right after. With a soft laugh I slid him out of me and gave his hand a small kiss.

  The things you do for love.

 

 


	2. Beginnings, A Sakura chapter

Sakura moaned and tried to get comfortable on the worthless chairs at the nurses station. She was supposed to be on break, but the break room was full, besides she preferred to hang out with the nurses when she could, and maybe catch up on some gossip. The gossip of the day revolved around a new member of something called Anbu.

\- What’s Anbu? Sakura said and moved again, still not comfortable on the chair.

\- You don’t know? one of the nurses said surprised.

\- No, what is it?

\- It’s a special tactical force the police sometimes works with, like a SWAT-team they rent when they need them.

Sakura nodded and lost interest in the conversation again, the nurses was only interested in chatting about which one of the Anbu was the hottest. Apparently they often got injuries because they took the most dangerous missions and assignments the police had.

\- Hey! someone kicked Sakuras chair. Which Anbu do you find hottest?

\- I don’t know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen one of them.

\- Now that I think of it, the nurse said and flipped through some papers. They haven’t been here in a while.

The second those words were uttered Tsunade came running down the hall, her massive breasts trying their best to escape the scrubs.

\- We’ve got a big Anbu party coming in! A hostage situation gone wrong, lots of bullets!

She ran past them and everyone followed. Sakura took the same sharp turn as the chief of medicine and as soon as they hit the ER all hell broke loose.

People screaming, people being carried in, doctors and nurses running everywhere and in some twisted kind of way Sakura absolutely loved it.

She peaked at the charts over Tsunades shoulder, due to the panic in the ER four words were scribbled across the paper torn from a notepad.

 

_Kakashi, bullet in hip_

 

\- Dammit, Kakashi! Tsunade moaned and smacked him across the head with the clipboard. I told you last time to get a bigger bullet proof vest!

\- It limits my movements, he just shrugged and hissed through the black fabric covering half his face when Tsunade removed the temporary bandage covering the bullet hole.

\- You’re lucky, it didn’t hit anything vital, she said after a quick check. A inch or two lower and it would be hard for you to become a daddy.

He just grunted and ruffled his already messy silver hair and for a second Sakura could see both his eyes, and the long scar running through his left eyebrow, across his eye and a bit down his cheek.

\- You take this one, Tsunade said and practically tossed the clipboard at Sakura. I’m not digging another bullet out of this idiot, there’s others needing my help.

\- Yeah, sure, she walked up to the silver haired man lying on the same examine table where she had stitched Kibas girl back together.

There was still a slight tingle of bitterness every time she thought of Kiba and especially his new girlfriend. She loved seeing her friends happy, but she couldn’t forget the fact that she had been dumped the second he had laid eyes on her. And it stung a little every time she saw Kibas smile now. He had never smiled that way when he was with her.

\- Ummm, Kakashi said. Don’t mind me, I’ll just get the bullet out myself.

\- Oh! Sorry! Sakura exclaimed. I got lost in thought.

\- Yeah, I noticed.

Blushing she started getting the equipment she needed and finally took a look at the wound. Tsunade hadn't been lying, it was really close to his more… lets say private area.

\- Do you mind if I cut up your pants? she said and blushed even more, hoping the heat she felt in her face didn't show.

\- No, they’re ruined anyway.

Sakura cut up the pants and started locating the bullet.

\- Fuck! he hissed and tore of the cloth hiding his face when Sakura finally got the bullet out.

\- I just need to clean it and sew the wound shut, okay?

\- Yeah, he moaned and tried not to move as she started cleaning the wound.

She started sewing the wound shut, and realized she hadn’t used any local anesthetic. Tsunade would have her head.

\- Do you need anesthetic? she said panicked and looked up at him and for the first time she saw his face.

And damn was that man beautiful. She blushed even more now that she realized just what a gorgeous man was lying in front of her.

\- Nah, Tsunade stopped using that the third time she dug bullets out of me. She tried to teach me the hard way that getting shot hurts twice.

\- You know what? she said, her heart rate slowing down to normal again, Tsunade would NOT have her head.

\- What?

\- It didn’t work, she smiled at him and when he tried smiling back through the pain her heart skipped a beat. For the first time since Kiba she felt like she might wanted to get back into the dating game again.

\- Yeah I know, he chuckled.

Sakura started bandaging the wound and the tape went really close to his private area and she could swear she felt something twitch.

\- Ehum, Kakashi said, this time she was certain that he was blushing. I feel like we’re doing this in the wrong order. I should buy you dinner first.

Sakura laughed and finished up.

\- I’ll get Tsunade to check my work and she’ll decide if you’re staying here tonight, okay? Sakura smiled and wanted to get out of that room as quick as she could. Now that she didn’t have a wound to take care of all her focus was on how hot he was.

\- Doctor? he said and gave her a crooked smile.

\- Intern, Sakura tried her best not to look at the work she had done on his pants, there wasn’t much left of them.

\- I’m serious, he said and sat up. Let me buy you dinner.

\- B-but why? was all Sakura could think of to say.

\- Because you’re pretty, he leaned closer, reading her name-tag. Sakura. So yes or no?

She blushed violently and after a seconds thought gave him a sweet smile.

\- I’d love to, with that said she scribbled her number on a piece of paper from the notepad she always carried and gave him.

She started to leave, she wanted to gather her thoughts and give her heart a chance to slow down.

\- One more thing, intern, he smiled. Red doesn’t suit your bubblegum hair, but it is adorable.

 

 


	3. Where alcohol leads to all kinds of tom-foolery, again

\- Baby, let me in! Kiba whined and knocked on the bathroom door for the hundredth time.

\- No! I laughed and dried myself off from the shower.

\- Whyyyyyyyy? he continued whining.

\- Because we’ll end up having sex and then we’ll be late. Besides, Sasuke and Naruto will be here in half an hour to pick us up!

\- I can manage in that timeframe, I could hear his smirk through the door.

\- I know, but then we’ll arrive at Sakura's party smelling like sweat and sex and I won’t have time to put on my makeup.

\- You don’t need it, you’re beautiful without it.

I sighed and put on the clothes I had been smart enough to take with me into the bathroom.

\- I want to put on makeup, I laughed and wrung out some of the water from my hair before I put it up in the towel.

\- Why? he scratched the door. Are you trying to make yourself pretty for your other boyfriend?

I smiled at Kiba's nickname for Naruto. He always claimed to not be jealous, but I had seen his face the last time I threw myself at Naturo. It was so obvious he tried to not be jealous.

\- Yeah, I said and put on perfume followed by mascara and eyeliner. He have asked me to marry him, he loves me sooo much! And I love him soooo much! I think I wanna marry him!

When I heard the door lock click I realized I had taken it a little too far. Turning around to face Kiba, who had used his pocket knife to unlock the door, my heart skipped a beat when I saw his scowl. He looked dangerous, unpredictable, dark and it was completely turning me on.

Walking up to me without saying a word he grabbed my neck and smashed his mouth against mine. But it wasn’t a gentle kiss, it was a claiming kiss, rough, dominant, all about him showing who belongs to who and I was loving it.

\- Mine! he growled. Only mine!

\- Calm down, Kiba! I tried to get him to release me, but he wouldn't.

\- I love you, he said and kissed me a little bit gentler.

\- I love you too, but you can’t be this territorial.

He sighed and let me go with a kiss on my forehead. Leaning against the wall he opened and closed his hands, refusing to look at me.

\- Baby look at me, I said softly and took a step closer.

When he finally looked at me his eyes was so confused it shattered my heart.

\- I know, okay? he started defensively. I just haven’t felt like this before for someone. I hate the idea of you maybe finding someone else. I love Sasuke and I love Naruto, but I hate it when he proposes to you. Marriage to me, to us in the Inuzuka clan, is something almost sacred. We don’t propose to someone unless we can’t live without them. There’s a reason Hana isn’t married and my parents haven’t married.

I just stood there with my mouth open.

\- Oh, honey I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.

He smiled and hugged me when I got closer.

\- It’s okay. Naruto can do whatever he wants, he can tell you to leave me and move in with them, he can tell you that he wants to have your babies, but he can’t propose to you, okay?

I nodded and kissed him before I shooed him out of the bathroom so he could change out of his work clothes and I could get ready.

 

*

 

The party was to celebrate that Sakura and Ino had gotten so far in their educations. They had both had so much to do that we hadn’t been able to celebrate anything. So the first time they both had free time we jumped at the opportunity.  Besides, Sakura had been dating Kakashi from the Anbu for a couple of months and they practically lived together and he had an enormous house. Which we took advantage of, having a party in a apartment was no fun.

\- Finally! Sakura screamed and threw herself at Kiba. Come! we’re playing a game!

Kiba put his arm around me and dragged me with them, I wasn’t all too happy about Sakuras reaction to Kibas entrance, but when he smiled reassuringly at me my heart melted. I grabbed Naruto, who grabbed Sasuke and then we all ended up in the ring in the humongous living room. The idea of the game we were playing was a sort of random dare game. On the living room table there were two bowls, one with every participant's name and the other with different dares to do. When we sat down Rock Lee was busy putting lipstick on Neji, but he couldn’t use his hands. Everyone was dying of laughter when Lee placed both his hands on Neji's thighs and tried to put on the lipstick clasped in his mouth.

Ino smiled and waved at us as she quickly put our names in the bowl.

\- Next one! Sakura laughed and pulled two notes. Okay, Hinata is going to sit in Naruto's lap for the next two rounds!

I swear to god Hinata was about to burn up, everyone knew she had been crushing hard on Naruto long before he had come out as gay. It almost felt mean to make her sit in his lap and just when I was about to say so, she got up. Naruto just grinned and put an arm around her waist, it was clear he’d already drunk a lot.

\- Next! the blonde boy grinned and downed what was left of his beer, using puppy eyes on Sasuke until he sighed and got him another one.

Sakura pulled up three notes rather dramatically and she refused to meet my eyes when she read them.

\- Sakura is going to take a body shot from Kiba!

Laughs again, but some of them were a little uneasy. It was no secret they used to date and when she got up and grabbed a bottle of hard liquor Naruto squeezed my thigh. I smiled at him to show him it was alright, it was just a game, right?

Kiba had to lie down on the floor and pull up his shirt so she could pour a small amount in his navel and then quickly lick/suck it up. I didn’t like it.  

When he got up from the floor Kiba gave me a long kiss, just to prove who he belonged to. I smiled at the possessive kiss, mostly to hide how much I had loved it.

\- Next! Sakura looked at me. You’re giving Kakashi a lap dance.

I hadn’t even noticed that Kakashi was there. He had been quiet the entire time, but now he locked eyes with me and gave me a small nod.

\- You okay with this? he asked Kiba.

\- Yeah, sure. But no touching the dancer, Kiba smirked and gave me a pat on my butt as I started making my way over to Kakashi.

\- Deal, the silver haired man smiled.

Someone started a song I could dance to and then I started moving. I straddled the older man and moved my hips to the beat, rolling my back, swaying my hips, grabbing the back of the chair he was sitting on so I could lean back. The music stopped abruptly and I let go of Kakashi as if he had burned me. Looking around I saw Kiba with his hand on the stereo, apparently he hadn’t liked it.

\- I’m hard, he said as he pulled me into his lap.

\- So that’s why you cut the music.

\- If I’m getting hard just looking then that guy must be about to jizz in his pants.

\- It didn’t seem like it.

\- You didn’t have the view I had, he was having trouble keeping his hands to themselves.

Shrugging off his comment I kissed him and we abandoned the game. No one seemed to want to play anymore. Hinata left Naruto’s lap and soon Naruto was in Sasuke’s lap, working on his neck.

\- God dammit Naruto! I laughed and tossed an empty can at him. Get a room!

\- I would if I could, he gave me a big grin.

\- Up the stairs, second room to the right, Kakashi said from behind Sakuras back, she had apparently followed suit and planted her ass in the lap of her boyfriend.

\- Really?? Naruto jumped up and made a break for the stairs, but his boyfriend didn’t move. Come on!

Sasuke refused to move so Naruto walked up behind him and started kissing his neck. Gently nipping his skin and his sensitive earlobe as one of Naruto’s hands stroked down his boyfriends chest and started rubbing his thigh, making its way up towards his crotch. When he grabbed his boyfriend through his jeans Sasuke finally agreed to follow the horny blonde upstairs.

\- Its the power of youth! Rock Lee screamed as we all watched them running upstairs.

\- I’d love to follow their example, Kiba purred in my ear and snuck his hands under my skirt.

\- Stop it! I laughed and slapped his hands.

He gave my thighs a light squeeze before he excused himself to go to the bathroom. During the night I consumed a lot of alcohol, but I was having fun so I didn’t really think on how much I drank. It was really nice talking to Sakura and Ino, they hadn’t had much time lately so it was fun catching up.

\- Where’s Kiba by the way? Ino said after a while.

\- I don’t know, I said but then I saw that Rock Lee was gone too. Probably out fighting with Rock Lee, I’ll go stop him.

They trained at the same dojo, so whenever they were drunk together they had the genius idea to fight. The only problem was that Rock Lee had perfected the technique “drunken fist” so Kiba always got his ass handed to him.

\- Oh, I gotta pee first! I jumped to my feet and everything started spinning.

\- You okay? Ino grabbed my hand.

\- Think so, I just have had too much to drink.

I made it to the bathroom and once I sat down to pee I had to support myself on the walls just to sit up straight. When I was washing my hands I felt nausea creeping up on me, my mouth started to water and I got down on my knees just in time. Everything I had drunk in the last couple of hours came up again.

\- Hey! someone knocked on the toilet door I luckily had forgotten to lock.

Sakura opened it and saw me sitting there with my arms around the toilet.

\- Oh, sweetie how are you feeling?

\- Better, but everything spins, can I sleep here? I couldn’t even keep my eyes open.

\- Sure you can, I’ll get Kakashi, he’ll carry you upstairs.

I think I nodded, I don’t really remember. All I could remember was a pair of strong arms lifting me up. At first I thought it was Kiba, but he smelled wrong.

\- Ka...shi? was all I managed to say.

\- Yeah, a voice deeper than my Kibas answered.

\- I’m so sorry!

\- Don’t sweat it, it happens to everyone.

\- Thank you.

When he laid me down in bed I almost fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow. But a lingering feeling kept me half awake. I felt how the covers were pulled over me and then a soft caress over my cheek, my hair being pushed away from my face and then strong lips over my own. First softly then a little deeper. A careful tongue caressing my lips but as soon as I moved the lips were gone and I drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

 

 


	4. Where we wake up, some of us with someone we were NOT expecting

I don’t know what exactly woke me up. It could have been the desert in my throat, the screams of my stomach or the uncomfortable feeling of my bra. Probably a combination of them all. Stretching out my sore muscles (I haven’t moved an inch during the night) I assessed the damage. The taste in my mouth told me I had thrown up last night and I felt my heart sink. How had I gotten in bed? Naruto and Sasuke had been busy banging each other into kingdom come and Kiba had been fighting with Rock Lee. The only one left strong enough to carry me upstairs was Kakashi. Dammit! I hadn’t wanted to make an ass out of myself, but apparently I had. Rolling out of bed I dragged my tired ass to the bathroom and washed off my makeup and washed out my mouth. My head didn’t hurt too bad, probably because the alcohol hadn’t stayed in my system over night.

Wonder where Kiba had slept? He had probably found some bed somewhere and were snoring covered in blankets and pillows. He would be so cute! I had half a mind to find him, but then my stomach screamed again and food became first priority.

Making my way downstairs I found the kitchen and the two hosts.

\- Morning, I said and sat down at the humongous table.

Sakura gave me some sort of moan/grunt and waved her hand around. She did not lift her head from the table and my guess was that she was trying to keep her head from exploding.

\- Good morning, Kakashi smiled from the stove where he was frying more bacon to add to the mountain he already had. Hungry?

\- Starving, I said and my stomach made the sound of a dying whale when he placed the bacon on the table.

\- So I hear, he laughed and fetched the scrambled eggs.

\- Could you please lower your voices? Sakura grunted.

\- Whatever you want, princess, Kakashi said and kissed her head. I guess the painkillers haven’t kicked in yet.

I smiled and started eating the large serving I had on my plate, it tasted wonderful. Halfway through my breakfast I heard a loud laugh and Sasuke dragged in a smiling Naruto.

\- Well good morning to you too, I laughed when Naruto grabbed my head and kissed me.

Sasuke was gentler and kissed the top of my head before sitting down next to his boyfriend.

\- Where’s Kiba? Naruto said with his mouth full.

\- Swallow, dobe, Sasuke said and smacked him at the back of the head.

Naruto smiled and gave Sasuke a big grin.

\- That’s what I told you last night.

Both me and Sasuke smacked him in the head.

 

*

 

Kiba woke with a pounding headache, closing his eyes again the headache subsided to a more bearable level. He had had way too much to drink last night, but it had been fun. Stretching his aching muscles he flinched. What the hell happened last night? Kiba thought as a throbbing started in his lip. Touching his busted lip the memories of his and Rock Lees fight flooded his memory. _Shit, she’ll kill me._

Determined to get at least a kiss before hell broke loose he turned towards the sleeping body next to him.

\- Morning, sexy, he purred and pressed his erection against the sleeping form, earning a small moan.

Kiba smiled and pressed himself closer, one hand sneaked over the hip of his bed companion and suddenly he stopped cold. Where he had been expecting to find welcoming wet folds he found a rock hard shaft.

\- What the hell?? Kiba flew out of bed, waking up Rock Lee as he did so.

\- Finish what you started, Rock Lee said sleepily as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

\- Hell no! What are you doing in my bed?

Rock Lee got up and stumbled towards the bathroom.

\- And why the hell are you naked?? Kiba screamed and looked away, knowing no amount of booze could erase the memory of Rock Lees erection bobbing slightly as he walked to the bathroom.

\- I always sleep naked, he said from the bathroom.

Kiba quickly put on his own clothes, happy he still was wearing his underwear. He knew Rock Lee was bisexual and attracted to him, but he didn’t really mind. At least he didn’t used to, but now when he had almost jerked him off he felt uncomfortable.

Walking into the kitchen he still felt his heart skip a beat when he saw his girl. Smiling he put his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

\- Good morning beautiful, he purred in my ear and kissed me again.

Turning around my heart dropped. He looked like shit with a busted lip and a black eye.

\- Are you serious? I said and shrugged off his arms.

\- Baby I…

\- Don’t baby me! I got up and dragged him with me to the hall, there’s no use making a scene in the kitchen in front of everybody. Did you really have to fight Lee last night?

\- Well he challenged me and I had to…

\- You didn’t have to do anything! Isn’t enough that you fight at the dojo?

He gave me a smirk that made my knees weak and my anger grow.

\- It’s not funny! How many times have Gai-sensei told you two not to fight outside the dojo?

Still smiling he walked closer to me, when he set his mind to it he could be really intimidating and I backed away from him. I knew he was just playing with me, which just pissed me off even more.

\- Stop! I tried to push him away from me but he didn’t move. I don’t want you to fight drunk!

\- You’re sexy when you’re angry, he purred and pinned me against the wall.

Oh shit he was hot when he acted like this.

\- I’m serious! Stop fighting drunk!

\- I love you, he said and rocked his hips against me, his eyes almost glowing in the semi-lit hallway.

I grabbed his head before he gave me a hickey, although his treatment gave me goose-bumps.

\- No. More. Drunk. Fighting!

\- Give me a kiss, he smiled.

I just gave him a look and he sighed.

\- I’ll try, but I’m not promising anything I might not be able to keep, he said and leaned so close his lips were brushing against mine. Okay?

\- Fine, I let him kiss me.

 

*

 

We were quiet during the car ride home. We all had splitting headaches, well except Sasuke who hand been sober. Kiba had managed to charm me after our little dispute and now he was drawing figures on my exposed thigh and whispering in my ear.

\- We’re going straight to bed when we get home, his hand traveled a little higher up.

\- Stop it you two, Sasuke said and glared back at us.

\- Sorry, I smiled but I didn’t remove Kibas hand.

The second we hit the highway Kiba attacked my neck and the hand on my thigh went even further up. He knew there was a chance Sasuke might be too busy with the traffic to tell us to stop again.

I placed my hand on Kiba’s growing bulge and he all but growled against my neck. He pulled me closer and inched his fingers closer to where we both wanted them most.

Sasuke suddenly jerked the car sideways and slammed the break.

\- I’m putting you on time out, Sasuke said turning around to look at us. Kiba and Naruto change places!

They changed places with a lot of disappointed grunts and groans and when I was seated behind Sasuke and Naruto seated behind Kiba the car continued its way home.

 

*

\- You two behave now, Sasuke said as he dropped us off.

\- No way in hell, Kiba smirked.

\- Bye, honey, Naruto leaned over Sasuke to give me a kiss.

\- I’ll call you later? I smiled and tried to not see the hand working Sasuke’s pants and the way he was gripping the steering wheel.

\- Text me?

I looked down at his hand and then at my best friend who just gave me a shit-eating grin.

\- Yeah, sure I’ll text you.

They drove off and Kiba tossed me over his shoulder. I laughed as he unlocked the door and ran to the bedroom.

\- Now you’re all mine! he growled and climbed ontop of me, giving me love-bites all over.

I just giggled and tore off his shirt and undid his pants, when I grabbed his erection he moaned and thrusted in my hand.

\- A bit impatient are we? I teased and took a firmer grip.

\- I’ve wanted to fuck you since you gave Kakashi a lap dance, he said and tore off my clothes.

He gave me a rough kiss, forcing his tongue in my mouth as his hands grabbed my hips, holding them in place as he grinded down towards me making me moan loud.

\- Shower, he said and carried me to the bathroom, discarding what little clothes we had left.

Pressing me against the shower wall he turned on the water.

\- Cold! I screamed when it hit my shoulders.

\- I better warm you up then, he purred and buried himself in me. Fuck you’re wet!

Kiba started moving, first slowly but when my moans grew so did his speed. He kissed me softly as I grabbed his hair, yanking his head back so I could kiss his neck. I loved the feel of his moans against my lips.

He looked down at my face and kissed my closed eyes. Suddenly a flashback from the party hit his mind full force. He saw how I was giving Kakashi a lap dance and how hard it was for the silver haired man to not touch me. Kiba hated the way Kakashis eyes had followed me during the night. Just the thought of him maybe lusting after me was enough to make him see red.

\- Baby? I panted. Are you alright?

\- Yeah, he said slowly and kissed me. I’m wonderful.

Sitting down he gripped my hips to control the pace, rocking me harder and harder he leaned in and captured one of my nipples between his teeth.

I could feel the heat gathering in my stomach.

\- Baby I’m close, I whispered in his hear.

\- Me too, he grunted and gave me a rough kiss as we sped up the pace even more.

With a deep moan I came undone and Kiba followed close behind, pressing me against his chest and burying his face in my shoulder.

*

 

We ate breakfast the day after in silence. Reaching across the table I took his hand.

\- Kiba, talk to me, I squeezed his hand. I know there’s something troubling you.

\- It’s nothing really, he said and gave me a crooked smile.

\- I don’t believe you, I got up and straddled him. You didn’t let go of me the entire night, usually I can at least change my position without you growling at me.

He looked at me for a second before he exhaled and dragged his hand through his hair.

\- You picked up on that? Shit.

\- Tell me? I kissed him softly.

\- It’s stupid, that’s why I haven’t told you.

I sat quiet and waited, I had tried to force stuff out of him before and I knew it usually started fights. Kiba was easy to corner and when he felt cornered or pressured he bared his fangs.

\- I really don’t like Sakura's new boyfriend, he said after an eternity of silence.

\- That’s why you’re acting strange? I said, feeling a little hurt. The fact that he didn’t like his ex’s new boyfriend was not rubbing me the right way.

He could feel me getting stiff and at first he had no idea why, then it dawned on him.

\- No baby that’s not what I meant! he pulled me closer. I don’t like the way he looks at you!

\- He doesn’t look at me in any special way, I said, confused.

\- Yes he does, Kiba insisted. He looks like he would like to slam you against a wall and fuck you until you’re screaming HIS name!

My heart fluttered when I saw the wild flash of pure jealousy in his eyes.

\- Even if he did look at me like that, I said and caressed his cheek. I belong to only you. Besides, he DID ask you if you were okay with me giving him a lap dance so I don’t think he’ll do anything.

Kiba held his breath for a while and then slowly exhaled.

\- You’re probably right, love, he said and gave me a warm smile. It just pissed me off.

I smiled and gave him a deep kiss, grabbing his hair and pulled him even closer.

\- I love you and no one else but you. So don’t worry, okay?

\- Yeah, he smiled and this time it was a happy smile. I love you too.

 


	5. Where I get more work than I know what to do with

It was a slow day on Yamanaka flowers, well it had been a slow day until the phone rang.

\- Miss! Miss! I tried to interrupt the upset flow of words that came from the other end of the line. I can’t understand what you’re saying.

The woman in the phone took a deep breath and told me everything. She was a bride to be and the flower shop she had ordered flowers from had closed and were unable to complete her order. Now she was two weeks away from the wedding without flowers and we were the only shop left that hadn’t turned her down.

\- How big was the wedding? 200 guests? I had to sit down. I don’t know, I have to call my boss. Yes I know we are your last chance, but its not a decision for me to take. I’ll call you back, okay?

I hang up and called Mrs. Yamanaka that was thrilled that we would get that large of an order.

\- But how will I… Yes I know how to arrange flowers, okay so I’ll just put up a sign and call her back? Fine, but you’re paying me overtime for this. Yes, there’s no way I’ll get this done by myself during my regular hours. And you’re sending over the flowers I need from the other shops? Great, yeah, bye.

The bride promised to be in the shop within ten minutes to show what flowers she wanted and how she wanted them. Waiting for her I made a sign and taped it to the door.

 

_Yamanaka flowers is closed until further notice due to a large order. We welcome our customers to the smaller shops on Hokage street 25 and Sannin boulevard 571, thank you!_

 

The bride stormed into the shop five minutes after I had put up the sign. She cried rivers, hugged me and kissed me while screaming “thank you”. I tried to be patient, but she was getting on my nerves. During the next hour we went through flower designs and what kind of flowers she wanted. The more we talked about it the more I felt like I was out on a stormy sea, there was no way in hell I’d be able to do this in time. But Mrs. Yamanaka had said she’d help if it was needed.

\- Thank you so, so much! the bride cried again when she was about to leave.

\- No problem, I smiled. Eager to get her to leave so I could order the flowers needed and start with the flowers I had in stock.

With a last hug she finally left and I could start arranging the flowers I had, there would be even more to do once the flowers from the other two shops had been delivered.

 

*

 

With a deep sigh I stretched out my stiff muscles and downed the last of my coffee. I had gotten a text a while ago so I took a small break to answer.

**Hey love, I know you’re asleep now but I just wanted to say I love you!**

It was from Kiba and it was received 00.14. Shit, I had no idea that it had become so late. I sent a quick answer to Kiba and closed up, a bit scared of the walk home. When I came and went to the flower shop I entered and exited through the employee door that was located in the back. To get to the employee door I had to walk through 500 meters of back alley and the back alleys in Konoha was usually very crime thick, during the night anyway. But what choice did I have? Kiba worked, Naruto didn’t have a drivers license, Sasuke worked and didn’t answer his cell and Sakura was dead asleep (her cell was off anyway).

With my headphones in but no music playing I started walking. If I could make it to the main street I’d be safe. The main street was ALWAYS busy and it was lit all the way home. But what if I didn’t make it out? What if someone came and robbed me? Or killed me? Scaring myself I started walking faster.

When I had gotten halfway I heard rapid steps behind me. I panicked and started running, the footsteps behind me speed up and before I could make it out to safety a strong hand grabbed my shoulder.

\- NOOOOOO! I screamed and whipped around, trying to hit my attacker so I could run for my life.

\- Woah! my attacker said and caught my flailing hand. Its me! Calm down!

\- Kakashi? I couldn’t believe my eyes.What are you doing here?

\- Couldn’t sleep so I went out for a jog, he shrugged and let go of my hand.

\- Here? In the back alleys?

\- I like the challenge, he smiled.

I guess it kinda, maybe made sense, he was part of the Anbu after all.

\- So why are you here this late? Isn’t eehh…

\- Kiba? I tried.

\- Yeah that guy, meeting you? A girl shouldn’t be out here this late.

\- I know, but I work here and I lost track of time and Kiba works so I took a chance.

He smiled and gestured me to follow him towards the main street.

\- At the flower shop right?

\- Yeah, how’d you know?

\- Sakura told me, he stretched his arms and folded his hands behind his head. Where do you live?

\- Over at Jōnin street, why?

\- I’ll follow you home, he said simply. Sakura lives in that area and I think I’ll surprise her.

I smiled at him and we started walking in silence. I didn’t really know much about Sakuras boyfriend, except that Kiba didn’t like him and that he was a part of the Anbu.

\- So at the party… I started.

\- Yeah?

\- Did you carry me upstairs?

\- Yeah, you had almost passed out on the toilet.

I blushed, it was so embarrassing.

\- I’m sorry I didn’t mean too…

\- Don’t sweat it, you already apologized and thanked me for it. Besides I had already counted on some of you spending the night, he gave me a small smile. I remember how I acted when I was your age.

\- My age? I said confused. How old are you?

I had pinned him as older than the rest of us, but only with a few years.

\- Does it matter? he looked at me and slowed his pace, due to his long legs he took one step when I took two.

\- Not really.

He shrugged again.

\- Do you usually work this late? he asked after a moment of silence.

\- No, but we just got a huge order and for me to get it done it’ll have to be a lot of late nights the coming weeks.

\- And Kiba works late and can’t pick you up?

\- Right, I sighed.

\- I’ll walk you home, he said simply.

\- Wait, really?

\- Yeah, I’m a night person anyway and it’s along my usual jogging route.

Oh, Kiba would not be happy, but he would be even unhappier if I had to walk home alone.

\- If it’s no problem, I smiled.

\- It’s not, he answered my smile. It would be my pleasure.

I gave him another smile, the last comment was kinda weird but I had an escort home during these two weeks and Kiba wouldn’t have to worry, well not about me being robbed/raped/murdered anyway.

\- This is me, I said and stopped outside my apartment.

He gave me his number and I promised to text him an hour before I needed to walk home. He gave me a quick hug that caught me off guard before he started jogging down the street. I hadn’t thought of him as someone who hugged. My cell rang just as I closed the front door behind me. Calling was a very upset Kiba.

\- Where the hell are you? I could hear him running.

\- I’m home, I said as I petted Akamaru.

\- Home? he said slowly, I could almost hear him stop dead in his tracks.

Oh shit was I in trouble.

\- HOME? Why the hell were you at work this late? How did you get home?

\- Stop yelling at me!

\- No! I’m home in five, Don’t go to bed!

He hung up. It had been a while since he’d been this pissed at me. Come to think of it, I couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been so mad at me. I decided to take the low road and changed what I was wearing. My discarded jeans and shirt went into the hamper and I pulled out my secret weapon. A short semi-see through dress that clung to my figure completed with a slit starting just below my groin. To complete this I removed my panties and bra, I know I was playing dirty but he was pissed over a small matter. I was home, I was safe.

The front door slammed and he stormed into the bedroom only to stop dead in his tracks when he laid eyes on me.

\- Really? he growled and I could almost see him growing hard.

\- I’m home and I’m safe, so there’s no use screaming at me, I said softly and walked closer.

\- How did you get home? he growled again and pulled me closer, he couldn't keep his hands from wandering though.

\- Kakashi walked me home, the second I said it I almost wished I hadn’t.

Kiba’s face got dark and for the first time he was only intimidating, not intimidating and a complete turn on.

\- Why? his voice was hoarse with anger.

\- When I was walking home we ran into each other, he said it wasn’t safe for me to walk alone so he offered to walk with me.

\- Ran into each other?

\- He was out jogging where I walk to and from work.

Kiba took a deep breath and let me go. He walked into the kitchen and I followed, worried. Usually when I wore this dress it took a couple of seconds for him to press me up against the wall feeling me up.

He had a steel grip of the counter with his back facing me.

\- Baby? I asked slowly and walked up to him.

\- Don’t! he said and moved away from my hands. I just need to be alone for a second, okay?

His words cut me like a knife and I started putting the pieces together. It wasn’t just Kakashi following me home. He had been terrified that something had happened to me and then to hear who had been there for me when he couldn’t made it worse. And me changing into this dress almost radiated “I have something to hide”. Knowing how bad I’ve screwed up my legs gave out.

When he heard me hit the floor he spun around and were by my side in a second.

\- What's wrong? he lifted me and carried me to the bedroom while I broke down in his arms.

\- I didn’t, I would never, I love you so much, I cried as he put me down on the bed.

\- Shh, love, I know, he said and stroked my hair.

\- But you’re still worried I might have done something and its all because of this! I said and tore off the dress and for a second I was naked in front of him until I pulled the covers close around me.

\- No I’m not, he said and pressed his forehead against mine.

\- Don’t lie to me.

He sighed and pulled me into his lap.

\- Okay, the thought crossed my mind, but I trust you to not do anything that stupid. What I don’t trust is him, I don’t like him around you.

I told him about the big order at the flower shop and how late I would be working.

\- So he offered to follow you home every night you work late?

I nodded and placed my head on his shoulder.

\- Fine, but if he does anything you kick him in the groin as hard as you can and run. Then you call me so I can kill him.

I laughed and kissed his cheek.

\- I’m so sorry for the mess I made.

\- You’re forgiven, he smiled. And even if you would have done something with him I would have to get over it. I don’t think I can function without you.

\- I would never do anything, you’re the only one I want.

\- Now that we’ve cleared that up, he said and smirked. Weren’t you naked under this?

I giggled as he removed the cover and neither of us slept that night.

 

 


	6. A night at the club

I was finishing up the last of my work for the day, Kakashi had texted a few minutes ago, he was waiting outside. It had been really nice of him to follow me home every night for the past week and a half.

\- Hey, I said as I locked the door and activated the alarm.

\- Yo.

We started walking in silence, usually we didn’t talk much on our way through the back alleys.

\- How’s work? he said as he walked with his hands shoved deep down in his pockets.

\- Fine, I think I’ll get the rest done tomorrow! I was happy. Finally I can go back to a more normal schedule.

We continued in silence.

\- How’s things between you and Kiba?

The question took me by surprise. Usually we never spoke of Kiba, or Sakura for that matter. We usually just engaged in small talk, how work was, if we’ve seen a good movie lately, stuff like that.

\- They’re fine. He’s going away on a business trip again tomorrow that I’m not too happy about but other then that we’re great, I answered after a moment of consideration. I didn’t want to tell him too much about my relationship, it wasn’t something he had anything to do with.

\- How long will he be gone?

\- Three days, two if Jiraiya lets him go early.

\- I don’t see that happening.

\- Me neither, I said with a sigh.

I had been surprised to learn that Kakashi actually knew Jiraiya and that Jiraiya had trained some of the Anbu members in combat, he had even joined them on some missions. It was so out of character for the Jiraiya I knew who only ordered Kiba around, wrote his pervy books and undressed me with his eyes. Then re-dressed me with his eyes when Kiba beaned him with whatever object he was holding at the moment. One time it had been one of those large plastic glasses, it had been hilarious.

\- How’s things with Sakura?

He stopped and let out a deep sigh.

\- As usual, I work, she’s in the hospital, occasionally she stitches me up.

I laughed, remembering how they had met, Sakura had been so embarrassed that she’d called me the second she could.

\- You still haven't gotten a bigger bullet proof vest?

\- It limits my movements, he shrugged.

\- Yeah, cause a bullet wound or two is better then limited mobility, I laughed.

He bumped me with his elbow and I had to take a couple side steps to regain my balance.

\- Well, if I had a bigger vest I wouldn’t have met Sakura.

I didn’t know what to say so I gave him a big smile. That was the first time I ever heard him say anything emotional about Sakura.

He dropped me off at home with a quick kiss on my cheek that I tried to forget as soon as it happened. He had become a little bit too familiar with our “good-byes” during the last couple of days. Tomorrow was the last time I would need him to follow me home, which might be good after all.

Hana had Akamaru, he had been there since I had gotten the order. We couldn’t take him for walks due to our schedules. I face-planted in bed but sleep eluded me. I wasn’t even tired, which I should be. I had been up since 7 am. With a moan I rolled over and grabbed my cell.

\- Hey Narutard, I said the second he answered. Wanna get drunk?

\- How? I could hear how he lowered the volume of whatever he was watching.

\- We can get free drinks if we pay Kiba a visit, I smiled. I’ll send you a cab.

\- Honey no! I…

\- Oh shush, I have two weeks overtime coming in so get your ass in gear.

 

*

 

An hour and a cab ride later we were at The Corner. I could hear the music pumping from the speakers even before we had gotten inside the building. We gave our jackets to Sai who worked in the closet tonight and made our way to the bar. 

\- Hey there you fine ass man! I shouted after Kiba, knowing he hated customers shouting after the bartender. What do a girl have to do to get drunk here?

\- Sit down, shut up and wait your turn! he shouted back, without even looking my way.

Naruto was laughing so hard I was worried he might suffocate. I jabbed him in the ribs with my elbow and did what Kiba told me, I sat down and shut up.

Five minutes later Kiba slammed his hand down in front of me.  

\- Hey love, he leaned over to kiss me but I put my hand over his mouth.

\- Nu-uh, you’re rude.

\- What? he said confused as he helped the customers around me.

\- You told me to sit down and shut up, so I’m not kissing you.

His jaw dropped and Naruto died of laughter again.

\- That was you?

\- Yes, now get us drinks!

He just laughed and gave me what I wanted. When Naruto and I was pleasantly drunk (for free, I love my man) we moved to the dance floor. I saw how Kiba changed places with Jiraiya from the front bar to the dance bar.

I grabbed Naruto's hand and elbowed my way to the middle of the dance floor. He grinned and pulled me closer. We started rocking to the music and soon we were in the middle of our own version of dirty dancing. I grabbed his hair and pulled his head backwards, forcing him to lean back, giving me clean access to his throat.

\- Are you using me as foreplay? he laughed as I bit him hard.

\- Maybe, I laughed and hugged him close. I have missed spending time with you.

\- I’ve missed you too, he said and hugged me back.

 

*

 

Kiba had followed them into the dance area but now he was wishing he hadn’t. They were doing the same bump and grind they always did when they were out dancing together and it was completely turning him on. The way she moved against her friend and the way she pulled the blonde’s head back and looked at him before biting Naruto’s neck. Kiba felt shivers up and down his spine and sent a glass flying across the bar. Checking his watch he moaned out loud at the two hours he had left before he could get his hands on his love and relieve the aching in his pants.

A couple of guys were elbowing each other and pointing towards his love and the blode. It was obvious they were as turned on as he was and it made him furious. Luckily Naruto had seen them too and every time they tried to lay a hand on what was his Naruto twirled her around so he had his back towards the guys at all time. Kiba made a mental note to thank him later.

\- Hey, a girl with 90% cleavage leaned over the bar, almost pressing her boobs up against Kiba’s face.

\- What can I get you? he flashed her a smile but kept his eyes on the dance floor. When Naruto grabbed her ass and grinded his hips against hers he could feel his cock twitch.

\- I want a screaming orgasm, she winked and Kiba sighed.

\- I don’t know that one.

\- How about a royal fuck? she pressed herself even closer to him.

\- How about no hitting on the bartender and what you seriously want?

The girl blushed and lifted her boobs off the bar.

\- C-can I get a redbull vodka? she said quiet.

\- Yes you can, Kiba made her drink and she almost sprinted from the bar to her group of friends.

This is where I and Naruto came up to the bar to refill our alcohol level.

\- Hey ba… I couldn’t finish my sentence before I had Kiba's hand close around my neck.

He pulled me into a hungry kiss, biting my lip when I didn’t open my mouth right away, almost pulling me over the bar. Slowly letting go he gave me a soft kiss.

\- Hey! you weren’t allowed to kiss me! I laughed and tried to dodge his hand but gave in and kissed him again.

Kiba just grinned, he wasn’t going to say that the reason he kissed me so thoroughly was partly to show everyone who he belonged to and to show who I belonged with.

We refilled our alcohol level and after a couple more kisses from my bartender-boyfriend we went back to the dance floor.

 

*

 

Kiba had wrapped his arms around me the second his shift ended and refused to let go. It resulted in a pretty ridiculous walk home.

\- You have no idea how turned on I am, he growled in my ear as I tried to unlock the door. A task that was almost impossible when he was rocking his hips against me.

\- I can feel it, I said and grinded back into him.

\- Just get the fucking door open! he growled and grabbed my hips. Or I will take you right here on the porch!

His words sent shivers up and down my spine. Kiba only got this extremely horny when we were out dancing, or as in this case, he watched me dance with Naruto. When the lock finally clicked open he all but threw us inside.

He started kissing my neck and tore at my clothes and I was almost as horny as he was. When we hit the kitchen Kiba was at his limit.

\- I need you now, he growled in my ear. I can’t wait any longer.

He pressed me up against the kitchen table and bent me over the surface, ripping down my skirt and panties. Instantly his hands were on me, caressing me and coaxing moans out of me.

\- God you’re wet, he moaned against my back.

I could hear the sound of him removing his pants and a second later he was deep inside me starting a quick pace racing to orgasm. The rough treatment was driving me insane, the way he grabbed my hair and used it as leverage to slam harder into me.

\- Oh, Kiba, god, I moaned. I’m so close.

\- Me too, he pulled me up and turned me around. Look at me when you cum.

It wasn’t a request, it was an order and it made the fire in my stomach explode. Desperately I clung to Kiba as he came undone himself.

When we made our way down from our high Kiba picked me up and carried me to bed.

\- I think I will have to go out dancing more often, I said as I nuzzled his shoulder.

\- Mhmm? he said and kissed me.

\- I love the way you get when you’re so horny you can barely think straight.

\- I noticed, he purred and slipped his tongue past my lips. Ready for round two?

I kissed him back and got on top, grinding down on his growing erection.

\- Oh, I’m far from done with you.

\- I like the sound of that, he gave me a shit-eating grin before he pulled me down into a heated kiss.

 


	7. True colors

I was happy. Not only because it was the last night of the large order I’d grown to hate during the last week, but it was also the last day Kakashi was following me home. I didn’t really know where this uneasiness had come from. It had grown practically over night, but what I did know was that I didn’t like the interest he had shown in my relationship and Kibas whereabouts the night before.

Locking the door I took a deep breath and went to meet up with Kakashi.

\- Yo! he said and raised his hand, the other firmly planted in his pocket.

\- Hi, I said with a small smile.

As usual we walked in silence,  but he walked so much faster than usual. I shrugged it off as him wanting to get home to Sakura. Besides it was starting to become unusually cold for November.

\- He doesn’t like me, Kakashi said simply after a while. It wasn’t a question.

I didn’t know what to answer, it was true Kiba didn’t like him, but what should I say? “No he doesn’t like you because he thinks you want to push me up against a wall and fuck me until I scream your name, his words”?

\- No, he doesn’t, I said wanting to leave it at that.

\- Why? Kakashi didn’t look at me, but he was beginning to walk too close to me.

\- I don’t really know, I tried hoping he would buy the lie, he didn’t.

\- Liar, he said and stopped. He doesn’t like me because he thinks I want to bend you over the nearest table and fuck you raw.

It was scary how close he had been to what Kiba had said.

\- Well, yes, I said quietly, this conversation was getting under my skin and I wanted nothing more than to run home and lock the door. But I know you won’t do anything, so it’s…

He surprised me by grabbing my arm and pulling me flat up against his chest. With his free hand he grabbed my neck and forced me to look him dead in the face.

\- What makes you think I won’t try anything? he said darkly before he kissed me.

My brain shut down, it had to be a dream. This couldn’t be real. It had to be a dream, it just had to be. When his tongue forced it’s way past my lips my brain jumpstarted. This wasn’t a bad dream where I could just wake up and curl up against Kiba, who would place a protective arm around me. This was real. I did the only thing I could think of, I bit down hard on the intruding tongue and drew blood.

\- What the fuck?? Kakashi exclaimed and released his hold on me just enough for me to slither out of his grip and run.

The only thing running through my mind was “get home, lock the door, get home, lock the door, get home, lock the door”. I don’t know how long I ran for, or how fast I ran. I just heard the rapid pounding of my feet against the ground and I prayed that my feet meeting the pavement would be the only sound of footsteps I would hear.

When I saw the apartment I started crying. I was almost home, I was almost safe. Throwing the door open I slammed it shut behind me and locked the door, silently thanking Sasuke for the safety lock and safety chain he’d forced us to install. I didn’t bother to remove my coat, I just stepped out of my shoes and desperately clawed at my pocket, trying to get my phone.

\- Come on baby! I cried when the phone rang. Pick up!

He dismissed my call.

With a silent shriek I hit redial. This time he waited a few more signals before he dismissed my call. The third time I called he picked up immediately.

\- Is everything alright, love? he said in a hushed tone.

\- No! I want you home! I can’t do this! I don’t want to be alone! I cried. He did… He tried.. You were…

I just couldn’t tell him what was wrong, all I could do was give him these broken sentences and hope he would understand me.

He did.

\- What did he do? Kibas voice was dark.

\- He kissed me, I said so quiet I was sure Kiba hadn’t heard me.

He had, and he growled so deep I could almost feel the vibration through the phone.

\- Where are you? Are you home? Safe? he took a deep breath. Are you alone?

\- Yes, I said, pressing the phone so close to my ear it hurt. But I want you here.

Kibas breath hitched and I could only imagine how devastated he must look.

\- I-I can’t baby, he said somberly. I have to be here tomorrow, Jiraiya will kill me if I leave. But if I talk to him maybe he can…

\- No, I said slowly. It broke my heart, I wanted him here so bad I was falling apart, but I couldn’t ask him to drop everything and run to me just because I’d been kissed. Stay there, I’ll call Naruto and force him to sleep here. I’ll be fine.

\- Are you sure? Cause I can…

\- No, stay there and I’ll see you soon. Okay? I hated what I was doing, but I had Naruto, Kakashi wouldn’t try anything more, right?

\- Okay, he said after a moment of silence. But if he does anything else you call me and I’ll drop everything and come home.

The “and kill that bastard” wasn’t said, but I heard it and knew he was thinking it.

\- I will, I love you.

\- Love you too.

When I hung up the phone a text flashed at me. Confused I opened it and two seconds later I was panicking.

**Next time, I’m not letting you run.**

 

*

 

Naruto had spent the night and most of the next day, he had pushed Sasuke out of bed the second I explained what had happened. He’d insisted that we should tell Sakura but she didn’t believe me. Saying Kakashi was asleep next to her and that he would never do anything like that. Her words still stung. “I don’t believe you. First you ruin my relationship with Kiba and now this? Really? I mean, I love you and all, but I’m just not buying the crap you’re trying to sell.” Ouch.

Hana had dropped off Akamaru so early I barely knew I had a dog.

\- Kiba is off somewhere with Jiraiya? she said way to happily for the early hour.

\- Yeah, I said and yawned, Akamaru was jumping around my legs, happy he was home.

\- Sometimes I wonder if he’s in a relationship with you or Jiraiya, she laughed and got back into her car. See you around!

I waved as her car sped down the road.

After a short walk Akamaru rushed inside to drown Naruto in saliva, but he didn’t react. He just sat motionless, grabbing his phone so hard his knuckles were white.

\- Something wrong? I sat down beside him.

\- Sasuke's been shot, he said in a monotone voice.

I could feel my insides fall, as if the gravity had been doubled all of a sudden. Sitting down next to him I pulled him close to me.

\- Is he okay?

\- Yeah, it hit his shoulder so he could call me himself, but… he started crying.

For almost an hour we sat like that, Naruto clinging to me for all his might and me holding on to him as if his life depended on it.

\- I’m so sorry, he said when he could speak again. I have to go.

\- I would be mad if you stayed here, I kissed him. Call me when you get there?

Naruto nodded and stepped into his shoes.

\- And you call me if Kakashi tries to contact you, his eyes turned from bright blue to cobalt.

\- Mhmm, I said and hugged him. Now get going!

He kissed my cheek before bolting down the stairs.

 

*

 

The day passed slowly, I had gotten a call from Naruto when he had talked to Sasuke. He was not happy, Sasuke had been shot a little too much for Naruto not to blow up. Eventually the nurse was forced to ask Naruto to leave but he refused.

Kiba had called to check on me, making sure Kakashi hadn’t tried to contact me.

\- Are you sure you’re okay? I could hear clatter in the background from the restaurant they were eating lunch in.

\- Yeah, I’m sure, I wasn’t but I didn’t want him to worry.

\- Naruto is still there right? he said muffled, I was surprised he could talk at all, usually he’d stuff his mouth so full he could barely breathe.

\- No, Sasuke got shot again so he had to go, but Akamaru is here.

\- What? I’m coming home, I could hear how he tried to swallow the extreme amount of food in his mouth.

\- Give the phone to Jiraiya, I sighed.

\- But…

\- Now!

With a huff Kiba handed over the phone to his boss.

\- Hey there sexy girl, Jiraiya's dark voice practically purred.

A warning growl in the background.

\- Jiraiya, I said trying not to laugh.

\- Ah, wari, wari, Jiraiya laughed. So whats on your mind, sweetheart?

\- Keep an eye on Kiba for me?

\- You afraid he might kill the Anbu one?

My jaw dropped.

\- H-how did you know?

\- I had to pin him down last night, he had said something in his sleep and then tried to bolt for the door. After the elbow to my stomach I figured he owed me.

\- Oh, okay, good thing Jiraiya was trained the way he was, not all bosses would shrug about an elbow to the stomach.

\- I’ll keep an eye on him, I could hear the wink in his voice.

\- Thank you.

\- No problem. One more thing, Jiraiya's voice became hushed. What are you wearing?

I laughed loud and hard when I heard the loud thump when Kiba hit Jiraiya in the back of his head.

 

I spent the day on the couch, trying to read but nothing could keep my interest. Sighing I rolled over to my stomach and moaned into the fabric of the couch.

The doorbell rang and I rolled out of the couch, annoyed that someone was at my door. My friends usually called before and some of them (mainly Naruto) just let themselves in.

\- Can I help… My heart dropped for the second time that day.

\- Yo! Kakashi raised his hand and forced his way into the apartment when I refused to move.

\- Why are you here? I said, panic building in my chest, desperate I tried to remember where my phone was.

Damn, it was flung somewhere in the couch.

\- Finish what we started, he smiled but the smile didn’t reach his eyes, they remained cold and hard.

\- No! I screamed and pushed him away. We didn’t start anything! You kissed me against my will!

I could feel the aura surrounding him change. He grabbed my hand and pressed me against the wall, I felt something hit my hip followed by a crash. I didn’t know what happened, the only thing I saw was Kakashi who felt huge and ominous in my small hallway.

He pressed himself against me and I could feel how the dread numbed my body when his hands started wandering.

\- I know you want to, he whispered in my ear and I started crying.

\- No! I managed to push him off me, knowing he was only teasing me.

I grabbed something and pulled it down behind me, the only thing registering in my mind was to get away. In the kitchen he decided playtime was over.

\- No use running anymore, he whispered and pressed me against the counter.

He grabbed a fistful of hair and kissed me. Rocking his hips against me he tore my shirt and started grabbing my chest.

Grateful I was wearing jeans (they didn’t tear easily) I tried to get out of this situation the same way I had before, but this time he was prepared.

\- Oh, no, he smirked and lifted me up on the counter, unbuttoning my jeans. I’m not falling for that again.

Crying more and more I was about to give up, there’s no way I would get out of it this time. Kiba wasn’t coming home and Naruto was at the hospital. Even if I could get to my phone there’d be more than enough time for him to finish and leave.

A deep growl made my blood turn to ice. Never before had I heard that kind of deep bloodthirsty noise.

\- What the hell? Kakashi stopped dead in his movements.

I cried out with relief when I saw Akamaru, fangs bared and hair standing straight up. He moved closer, like a predator moving in for the kill.

\- Let me go, I whispered as Akamaru snapped his jaws, continuously growling.

Kakashi hesitated and it was the most beautiful feeling in the world. Akamaru barked, every bark snapped like a whip and I could see the resolve waver in Kakashis face.

Then I heard rushed footsteps, my neighbor was coming! Never had I been so happy to have a sensitive neighbor.

\- Shit, he moved closer to me but when Akamaru snapped his jaws again he finally let me go.

With a last look at me and the dog he jumped out of the kitchen window.

Falling to my knees Akamaru sped to me, whining he licked my face trying to comfort me.

\- Hello? the old lady next door came into the kitchen. What has happened here?

At first she was going to hand my ass to me about the dog barking, but when she saw the mess in the apartment she realized something had happened.

\- Hi, I said and stood up, Akamaru immediately took stance in front of me. Sorry about the noise, a cat came in through the window.

She just stood there, mouth hanging open. There was no way in hell a cat could do a number like that on my shirt.

\- But your shirt…

\- Oh, its nothing, I said and ushered her out of the apartment.

\- But…

I slammed the door in her face, locking it.

\- Oh come here! I said to Akamaru and held out my arms, he flew into them. Thank you so much!

He yipped and licked my shoulder as I burrowed my face in his soft fur and cried.

 

*

 

Kiba had left the second he could. The night of the second day was nothing important, all they would do was drink and try to score and the third day was all about curing hangovers and regret.

Jiraiya would be pissed he didn’t stay and “built relationships”, but Kiba shrugged it off. He could fix that later, right now he couldn’t get home fast enough. Sighing in the cab he knew he was probably just paranoid, but he hadn’t liked the text he’d gotten from Sakura earlier that day.

**Hey, I know we don’t talk much, specially after you got with her and it feels strange, we used to be able to talk for hours and hours. I miss you.**

He had deleted it right away, but it had left a sour taste in his mouth. Why would she write something like that?

Walking up to the apartment he realized the kitchen window was open, it was odd. Trying to open the door Kiba became even more worried. The safety chain was on, she never left it on. Usually he would remind her or put it on himself. He pulled up his phone with shaking fingers, the feeling that something horrible had happened growed.

The sharp sound of the customized ringtone echoed almost too loud through the apartment, but she didn’t pick up.

\- Baby? he called. Baby are you there?

No answer.

Starting to panic he climbed in through the window and when he got to the hallway his heart dropped. The coat rack was lying across the hallway and the large vase she used to place flowers in was shattered in a million pieces.

Kiba could hear his blood rushing in his ears. Cold hard fear grabbed his heart, if the apartment was in this state, what state would he find his love in? WOULD he even find her? Moving into the dark living room he heard a deep growl that made the hairs in his neck stand out.

On the couch was a small mountain of blankets, he could see the mountain breathe slowly and a piece of hair stuck out from under it. Hair he recognized. His heart suddenly jolted in his chest and the time that just a second ago seemed sluggish sped up.

Akamaru was lying on top of the blanket mountain, growling. Kiba gave Akamaru a dark look and the dog fell silent mid-growl causing the blanket mountain to shiver.

\- Are you in there, love? he said and fell to his knees.

The mountain shivered and Akamaru jumped off.

\- Kiba? my whisper was muffled through the blankets.

\- I’m here, baby, he said and I could feel the couch shift when he sat down next to me.

With a muffled sob I crawled into his lap. Kiba put both his arms around me and started shedding my protective layers of blankets. When he saw the state my shirt was in his eyes turned black.

\- Did he? Kiba growled through clenched teeth as he removed his hoodie, putting it around me. Did he do something?

\- He kissed me and tried to… I started crying again.

\- Tried? Kibas face was dark and hard but his hand against my cheek was soft and gentle.

\- Akamaru stopped him before he could get my pants off, I said through my tears.

\- Good dog, Kiba said and scratched my savior's head.

My breath hitched and I pressed my face so close to Kiba's neck I could feel his pulse. I could feel how he shifted his weight and fear closed its clammy hand around my heart.

\- Don’t leave! I cried into his chest.

\- Baby I’m not going anywhere without you, he cooed.

I nodded and released my grip on his shirt a little bit.

\- But we’re going to spend the night at my mothers.

My eyes widened. Tsume, Kibas mother, scared me. She had always been nice to me but there was something about her wild brown hair and wild personality that made me uncomfortable. She also had this enormous wolf-like dog missing one ear and one eye that looked like it was going to eat me any second.

\- We are?

\- Yes, Kiba was already on the phone and judging by the way he spoke he was talking to Hana. No half an hour won’t do, okay, yeah fifteen minutes is much better. Yeah, see you then.

He got up with me in his arms, walking into the bedroom he put me on the bed and started packing an overnight bag for me.

\- We’ll stay there this weekend, okay? he kissed my forehead and disappeared into the bathroom to pack the things I needed from there.

Kiba was gone for way too long so I went after him. He was standing with his back towards me, quickly closing the distance between us I crashed into his back.

\- It’s all right baby, he said and put his hand over mine. I’m here, I won’t let him hurt you.

Nodding I wet the back of his shirt with my tears.

\- We need to get going, love, he said and gently pried my arms off.

He put his arms around me and locked the window and door. As we were walking towards Hana’s car the neighbor that saw the state of the apartment stopped us.

\- Inuzuka! she said and blocked our way. So glad I ran into you!

\- Yeah? he said and pulled me closer.

\- You need to talk to her about what happened earlier today, she said and gave me a mean look.

\- About what? Kiba's eyebrow popped up. About how Akamaru was happy to be home and accidentally tipped over some things? Yeah, I’ll talk to her about that.

\- But…

\- You know, he said slowly and I could hear the suppressed rage in his voice. I work nights and I sure can’t understand why your husband wears a wig just to come home for a midday fuck during the week. Unless it’s someone else?

Our neighbors face became flaming red and before she could say anything more Kiba gave her a wicked smile.

\- Nice to have neighbors that care huh? he gently pushed her out of the way. Now if you’ll excuse us.

She stood there opening and closing her mouth, as if she was trying to talk but had forgotten how to form words. I could see Kiba snicker as he walked us over to Hana.

\- Hey, she said and sipped from the large coffee cup that seemed to be glued to her hand after every shift.

\- Hey, Kiba said as he threw our bags (he’d picked up his from where he dropped it) in the trunk.

He was distracted for a moment or two, greeting Hanas three huskies and getting Akamaru inside the car.

\- You can’t drive your own car? Hana said with a sigh as he got in the car.

\- Does it look like it? Kiba said quietly.

\- No, not really, Hana said after a quick glance in her rear view mirror.

I was sitting in Kiba's lap, both his hand on “proper places” and mine were digging into his shirt. We traveled in silence for a mile or two before Hana sighed and put away her now empty cup.

\- What happened? Usually she’s kicking and screaming when you’re going to moms, and now you’re spending the weekend freely?

\- I don’t! I said defensively.

Hana and Kiba laughed.

\- No, but you don’t go willingly, Hana smiled. Can’t understand why. Mom loves you, although she has a brusque way of showing it.

\- She’s always asking about you when I call her, Kiba said with a kiss on my forehead. She cares a lot, but don’t tell her I told you, she will have my head if I outed her soft side.

I gave him a light peck on the lips, knowing his mom loves me made it easier to go there, but she was still intimidating.

\- Now tell me why she’s not kicking and screaming and why her shirt is torn.

Kibas hands found the zipper of the hoodie and zipped it shut, he then took a deep breath and told her everything he knew. Hana listened, her eyes wide opened and when he was finished she hit the steering wheel.

\- That bastard! she growled and I smiled at how much alike the Inuzuka siblings were.

Kiba agreed and they spent the rest of the way to Tsumes debating whether or not they should kill Kakashi and make it look like an accident.

Tsume’s house was a mile or two outside the city, without buses or trains the only way to get there and back was by car. Hana pulled up on the driveway outside the old style Japanese house and popped the trunk open. Her dogs, together with Akamaru, immediately sped down the driveway, barking happily and they soon got a response from inside the house. Tsume’s enormous dog, Kuromaru I suddenly remembered, came running towards us and I couldn’t help it. I hid behind Kibas back.

\- Well, well, well, Tsume said leaning on the door frame. Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.

 


	8. A question that needs an answer, A Naruto and Sasuke chapter

Sasuke yawned and shut the door with his foot. It had been little over a month since he’d been shot, but it still hurt sometimes. His thoughts drifted back to the meeting he had had with the DA earlier that week. Apparently he got shot too much, and then some bullshit about “overrating his ability”. The DA had insisted he’d carry a panic button, complete with GPS and an alarm connected to the police station. Naturally Sasuke had refused, but the DA gave him an ultimatum. Wear the panic button or get fired.

\- Sexy lovebutt? Is that you? Naruto called from the kitchen.

The raven haired chief of police groaned at the sound of his nickname, if he hadn’t loved the blonde so much that nickname would be history.

\- Yeah, he said and threw his coat in the general direction of the coat hanger.

The second the coat left his hand his heart dropped, not sure if his gun was in his coat pocket or in the holster at his hip. When he turned he felt the familiar weight at his hip and he relaxed. Walking in to the kitchen he smiled at the sight of Naruto at the stove. He sneaked his arms around his waist and kissed the blondes neck.

\- That tickles, Naruto laughed.

\- It wasn’t supposed to, Sasuke said and bit down on the skin before him, earning the moan he wanted.

\- Fluffer Nutter the dinner, Naruto tried but Sasuke unzipped his jeans and cut Naruto's protest short.

Sasuke shut the stove off and spun the blonde around, covering his boyfriends mouth with his. A warm tongue shot out to meet Sasuke's and the small movement sent shivers straight to his groin. Grabbing the ass of the blonde he grinded his hips against his, earning another moan.

\- Your gun is digging into my hip, Naruto said and grabbed a fistful of raven hair.

Growling Sasuke removed the gun with its holster and put it on the counter, along with the panic button. He wasn’t in the mood of their usual play for dominance so he ripped Naruto’s hand from his hair.

\- Teme! Naruto hissed as Sasuke's teeth sank into his neck.

\- Shut up, dobe, he said and undid Naruto’s pants. I can feel how turned on you are.

As soon as Sasuke' pale hand closed around Naruto’s hard shaft he knew he’d won. Naruto's head fell backwards and a stream of small sounds fell from his lips. Slowly Sasuke moved his hand and Naruto tried to thrust into the hand.

\- So impatient, Sasuke snickered.

\- S-shut up! Naruto panted.

They made their way to the bedroom and Naruto tore at both their clothes. Falling onto the bed Sasuke attacked his lovers lips, grinding down into the naked, panting man.

\- Stop teasing! Naruto said and thrusted upwards.

Sasuke laughed and grabbed both their shafts, pressing them together. Bliss shone in Naruto's eyes as he finally got some of that long wanted friction.

 

*

 

When they finally resurfaced they were panting, but completely at peace. Sasuke smiled and pulled his lover close.

\- I love you, he said and kissed him softly.

\- Love you too, teme.

They fell asleep and after a couple of hours they found themselves in the kitchen, finishing the dinner Naruto had started with.

\- Hey, Sasuke said when they had finished eating.

\- What? Naruto smiled and swallowed the last bite.

\- I have a question for you, Sasuke smiled and took Naruto's hand.

\- Yeah? The blonde caressed the top of Sasuke's hand with his thumb.

Sasuke sat in silence, taking in the moment. He wanted to remember this for the rest of his life.

\- Marry me, he said and felt how his heart jolted when the blondes eyes widened.

\- S-seriously? he said, his bright blue eyes sparkling with emotion.

\- Would I ask otherwise, dobe?

Naruto shook his head and got up from his seat. He smiled at Sasuke and straddled him.

\- No you wouldn’t, he grinnes and kissed him.

\- So marry me? Sasuke said in between the kisses Naruto bestowed upon him.

\- Yes! Yes! Yes! the blonde chanted as he kissed the face of his now fiance.

 

*

 

Naruto was sitting in my kitchen, practically jumping. He had called and just screamed, I hadn’t been able to calm him down so I invited him and Sasuke over for dinner.

\- So what’s gotten you so worked up? I smiled at my best friend.

\- We’re getting married! he screamed happily.

A dark growl followed by a thud came from the counter where Kiba was standing. When he turned around his usually playful chocolate brown eyes were pitch black and the knife he’d been using was bobbing slightly to and fro where he’d stabbed it deep into the thick cutting board.

\- Oh hush dog breath, Naruto laughed and waved his hand towards my jealous boyfriend. I’m marrying Sasuke!

I couldn’t help the scream of joy that rose in my throat.

\- Oh I’m so happy for you! I got up and couldn’t stop hugging and kissing them.

Kiba blinked and his chocolate brown eyes were back, the jealousy were nowhere to be found.

\- Naruto, I’m sorry for assuming… Kiba started.

\- Shush, you mutt! Naruto smiled and hugged him. I know, besides now I won’t ask her to marry me anymore.

\- Yeah, Kiba laughed and kissed me.

 


	9. Party foul

Kiba zipped me up, his hand lingering a little too long on my neck.

\- Baby? I smiled, turning around. What are you doing?

\- You’re beautiful, he said and kissed me.

The kiss became deeper as he tried to unzip what he just had zipped.

\- Kiba! I laughed and pushed him away from me.

\- Baby, I’m horny! he whined and pressed me up against the wall.

His lips found my neck and sent shivers through my body. Kiba smirked at the lack of protest and grinded his hips against mine.

\- What time is it? I moaned as he slipped the dress up around my hips.

\- We’ve got time, he purred and rocked his hips against mine.

I was about to protest when his mouth found a specially sensitive spot on my neck. His fingers slipped past my underwear and gently caressed my already wet core.

\- How about it, sexy? he said with that sexy smirk I loved so much.

\- We’ve got time, I said and grinned.

\- Hell yeah, we do, Kiba growled and slowly eased a finger inside me.

I moved my hips together with his finger, both my arms around his neck for support.

\- Fuck me already! I moaned.

Kiba laughed and kissed me, pulling out his finger. I whined at the loss.

\- Patience, love, he purred and I helped him pull down his zipper.

\- Screw patience! I said and pushed him away from me.

\- What are you doing? Kiba smiled and I could feel how his cock twitched in my hand.

\- Shut up! I pushed him onto the bed and straddled him.

I loved the way Kiba's face changed as I sank down on his erection. He grabbed my hips and started moving, but I grabbed his hands and held them above his head.

\- You’re not allowed to move, I said with a smirk.

\- Oh, god, Kiba moaned and tried to thrust, but I just matched his movement. Fuck you’re hot!

I smiled and kissed him, starting a slow almost torturous pace. Kiba growled and tried to make me go faster, but I refused. When he tore his hands loose from my grip I stopped moving. Growling he accepted the fact that I was in charge.

\- Baby, please! he moaned and his hips twitched. I’m so close!

I smiled and slowed down, his moans were desperate. Feeling the heat that’s been building in me threatening to explode any second I released his hands. He reacted immediately, throwing me on my back, slamming into me as hard and fast as he could. Grabbing his hair I pulled his head back so I could bite down on his neck when I came. Groaning Kiba followed me and collapsed on top of me.

\- Damn, you’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, Kiba smiled happily and kissed me.

 

*

 

In the end we were only ten minutes late to Sasuke's and Naruto's engagement party. I felt bad about it, but then Naruto pulled me aside and said with a laugh that they had lied about the time to me and Kiba. Naruto had known that we’d be late so he said it started at seven when it really started at eight. I didn’t know if I should hit him or kiss him.

Everyone was there, well everyone except Kakashi. Apparently Sakura and Kakashi had been fighting the last week and she told him she didn’t want him there.

\- There you are! Tsume elbowed her way to us. Were you two sidetracked?

I couldn’t help but blush when she smirked at us.

\- Maybe, Kiba grinned and put his arm around my waist.

\- Well I’m not drunk enough for this, Tsume smiled and messed up Kibas hair. I’ll catch you later.

Tsume disappeared in the crowd and I smiled. When she learned what had happened she’d become kinder to me. She still said whatever that was on her mind, but now I could feel how happy she was about mine and Kibas relationship.

\- I need to talk to mom and Hana about something, Kiba said and kissed my cheek. I’ll be back soon.

\- Something? I stuck out my tongue.

\- Yeah, he kissed me again. Put that tongue away if you’re not gonna use it.

\- Later, I winked and lust passed in his eyes.

He rushed after his mother and I started looking for Naruto.

I found him in the middle of the rest of our friends, he was radiating happy. And I was so ecstatic to see him this happy.

\- Hey Narutard, I smiled and hugged him for the second time that night.

\- Heeeeeeeeeeeeeyy, he grinned and put one arm around me. Have you seen Sasuke?

\- Not since Kiba and I got here.

Naruto shrugged, we were going to eat soon and Sasuke were placed next to Naruto on the honor seats.

Sakura didn’t say much to me, she greeted me, but that was it. I guess she was pretty pissed about me being right about Kakashi.

Just before we were seated Hana came up to me and pulled me in for a close hug.

\- I’m so happy! she smiled.

\- About what?

\- Yeah, Hana? About what? Kiba smiled and placed his hand on the small of my back.

\- Ehh, umm, Hana smiled confused, her eyes darting between me and Kiba. I completed a rough surgery today and just got the news there was no complication.

\- That’s good, I smiled, still a bit confused.

Kiba kissed my head and steered me towards the table.

We ate and laughed and talked and it was the most fun I’d had in ages. It was so wonderful to hear the support that flowed from everyone. A homosexual marriage weren’t accepted everywhere, but here there was no hate. Only love.

Dessert came and it was delicious.

Kibas hand found its way to my thigh, but it didn’t wander which was a pleasant surprise. He knew there was a time and place for everything.

\- Excuse me, I said getting up. I need to use the ladies room.

\- Ain’t no ladies here! Tsume laughed in a hushed tone so only the Inuzuka's and myself would hear her.

I smiled at her wink and made my way to the bathroom.

When I was washing my hands the door clicked shut behind me.

\- Kiba we can’t, I laughed and turned around only to have my words caught in my throat.

I pressed myself as close to the sink as I possibly could. Hoping I could disappear through it.

\- Yo, Kakashi hummed.

\- What do you want? my voice cracked.

He smiled and moved closer, like a predator moving in on his prey.

\- What do you think? he whispered in my ear and caressed my neck.

\- No! Leave me alone! I screamed, hoping someone would hear me, but the music from the venue drowned out my screams.

\- I don’t think so, he pressed himself against me. This time we won’t be disturbed.

I screamed again, but he just laughed and kissed me. I tried to get him off me but he was too strong.

\- I know you want it, he said and his voice made my skin crawl. You can’t deny it.

I tried to get away from him but he pushed me up on the sink, one of his hands slipping my dress up.

 

*

 

\- What’s taking her so long? Kiba said and checked his watch.

\- I was just thinking the same thing, Sakura said. I’ll go check on her.

She got up and went to the bathroom, but the door was locked.

\- You okay? Sakura knocked on the door, no answer.

Sakura was just about to shrug and go back to the table, happy she would have some time alone with Kiba, when she heard a noise. Quickly she walked back to Kiba.

\- I think somethings wrong, the door is locked and she won’t answer.

Kiba got a flashback to when he had found the apartment locked and his love buried in a mountain of blankets. He got up so fast he sent the chair flying.

\- What’s wrong? Naruto said, his fingers entwined with Sasukes.

\- I don’t know, Kiba said. But something ain’t right.

Kiba sprinted to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

\- Baby? Open the door, he didn’t get an answer.

Now it was starting to cause a scene. Naruto came up behind Kiba with a glass in his hands. He placed the glass on the door and listened. All the color ran out of his face.

\- Let her go! He screamed and threw himself against the door. Kakashi is there with her!

Kibas heart stopped and he threw himself against the door with all his force. It started to give, and with one last kick the door flew open.

Sasuke pressed his panic button and elbowed his way into the bathroom.

I was crying hard, Kakashi had my dress pushed up around my hips and he was fidgeting with his zipper. At the sound of the zipper I screamed out loud and Kiba threw himself at Kakashi.

Growling they rolled around on the floor and after a couple of seconds separated from each other. Kakashi had gotten some punches in and Kiba was bleeding from his eyebrow. Once again Kiba growled and kicked him. The kick knocked Kakashi to the ground and Kiba was over him before anyone had time to react. He straddled Kakashis chest and punched him in the face, again and again until Sasuke, Naruto, Neji och Rock Lee managed to pry him off the silver haired man. The second they had Kiba under some sort of control Naruto let go and hurried to my side.

\- Oh honey, he cried and shed out of his jacket, draping it around my body. I’m so sorry!

I grabbed Naruto's shirt and pressed my face against his chest.

\- Let me go! Kiba snarled and tried his best to shake them off him. Let me go! I’ll kill him!

\- I didn’t hear that, Sasuke said. We’ll let go when you calmed down.

Kiba vibrated with anger, but he took a deep breath and relaxed a little bit.

\- Okay, fine, another deep breath. Let me go.

Neji relaxed, but Rock Lee grabbed harder, knowing Kiba. Two seconds later Kiba lunged, but they managed to stop him in time.

Kakashi had recovered enough to try and run for it, but a brown haired blur flew past me and knocked Kakashi down again.

Tsume held Kakashi in place with a foot against his throat.

\- Oh, no, she said her voice so cold it could freeze boiling water. You are not going anywhere.

Kakashi groaned and held a hand over his broken nose.

\- Cief! a dozen uniformed police officers stormed in. Are you alright??

\- Yes, he let go of Kiba, Kiba lunged again but Hana grabbed her brothers arm.Took you long enough.

\- So you aren’t in danger?

\- No.

\- But why did you push the panic button? the officer was not happy.

\- It was the fastest way to get you here, he said simply. Now you will take following charges.

The officer grabbed his note block.

\- Attempted rape, I cringed at the word. Destruction of property and three different cases of assault, done with the officer Sasuke slapped Kiba. Get a grip! She needs you more then you need to beat him up!

Kiba's eyes was like a lightening storm, but he took a deep breath and relaxed, for real this time.

Slowly he walked over to me and Naruto and the second I saw him I broke down again. He held out his arms to me and I threw myself at him.

\- Oh, baby, he said soothing me. I’m so sorry, I should’ve made sure you were okay. I’m so sorry!

I just cried into his shoulder. I was so scared he’d disappear and I would be trapped with Kakashi again.

\- Take her to the hospital, Sasuke said. They need to document her injuries, and yours.

Kiba nodded and carried me out of the room, leaving my assailant behind with a furious mob of people.

 

*

 

They had checked everything that could be checked, my physical injuries wasn’t severe and he hadn’t managed to rape me, but it had been so close.

Kiba hadn’t left my side, they wanted to take Kiba into another examine room to clean his knuckles and stitch the nasty gash in his eyebrow but everytime they tried he just growled and no one dared to force him.

Sasuke had swung by to drop Naruto off and talk to me about the assault and I told him everything, from the kiss I’d felt during the party that I thought was an illusion to the first kiss, the text and the two assaults.

\- How are you coping, honey? Naruto had fetched us coffee and now he sat in front of me, holding my hand.

\- I’m alright, I said and leaned into Kiba's warm chest.

Naruto nailed me with his cobalt gaze and cocked one eyebrow.

\- Okay, I feel like shit.

Kiba growled and pulled me closer to his chest.

A soft knock on the door had us all turning around. Sakura opened the door and walked up to me. She tried to look at me but her eyes couldn’t meet mine.

\- Believe me now? I said, poison lacing my voice.

She nodded.

\- I’m so sorry for not believing you.

I sighed and tried to smile at her, but Kiba butted in.

\- Yeah, you should be, his voice was cold as ice.

It looked like he had gotten up and slapped Sakura, tears welled in her eyes and she stormed out of the room.

\- Yeez, Naruto said and smacked Kibas leg. Could you be more insensitive?

\- She refused to believe, now it bit her in the ass. Besides she tried to hit on me a couple of times.

\- She what? I could feel my jaw fall open.

\- Shit, I wasn’t planning on telling you, Kiba said and kissed my head.

\- Why?

\- I thought you had enough to worry about without being afraid Sakura wanted me back. I saw the way you looked when she did that bodyshot.

I blushed.

\- Cute, Kiba purred and tipped my head up so he could kiss me.

\- Oh you nasty, Naruto teased.

\- Oh shut up, Kiba and I said in union.

 


	10. One last misunderstanding

I was bored. Not bored like “I-can-find-something-fun-to-do-I’m-just-way-to-lazy” but “There-is-nothing-to-DO-nothing-appeals-to-me-smash-my-head-against-a-brick-wall-bored”. I screamed out in frustration and rolled out of bed. I had gotten used to no free time (funny what working 8-01 can do to you) and now there was too much to catch up on and I couldn’t get started with anything.

Kiba had left a while ago, apparently he had a business-lunch. Strange, since he still hadn’t officially taken over the bar, although Jiraiya was barely there anymore and Kiba ran everything himself. But he never had business-lunches, ever. Usually they came to the bar and they had their meeting (there no use paying for lunch when the chef at the bar made delicious food). Oh, well, it was probably some out-of-towner who didn’t know better.

Rolling over to my stomach I had this sudden urge to call Hinata. Come to think of it, I hadn’t talked to her since Naruto's and Sasuke's failed engagement party, that had taken place almost 2 months ago, oops. With a sting of guilt I called her up.

 

*

 

Fifteen minutes later I met her up outside one of the more popular lunch restaurants in town.

\- Hey! I said and hugged her. I’m so sorry I haven’t called.

\- Don’t worry, she gave me a sweet smile. How are you?

\- I’m fine, I was actually more than fine. The trial against Kakashi was over, he had been disgracefully dismissed from the Anbu and was facing a couple of months in jail, with a nice restraining-order to frame when he got out.

Hinata smiled at me and lead the way into the crowded restaurant. Suddenly she came to a stop so abrupt I crashed right into her.

\- M-maybe we should go somewhere else? she said, fidgeting with her fingers.

\- Why? there’s plenty of room and… then I saw what she had tried to hide from me.

Kiba was sitting across from a stunning brunette. They were laughing and smiling and I could practically see the admiration radiating off of her.

I could feel how my heart fell through my body and smashed against the floor. I couldn’t do anything but stare, I didn’t want to believe it, but the more I watched the more I started falling apart. With a poorly choked sob I threw up the door and ran.

 

*

 

Kiba smiled at his companion, it had turned out way better than he ever expected and he was so happy he couldn’t help but laugh.

A sudden loud noise made him turn his head and when he saw Hinatas furious face and the way his girl ran away with her hand pressed over her mouth he felt how his body turned to ice. Getting up and hastily throwing a couple of bills on the table he smiled apologetically at the brunette.

\- No! Hinata said and pushed him in the chest, she was so tiny he didn’t move an inch but that the shy and timid Hinata would tell him off was enough for him to stop dead in his track. What do you think you’re doing??

The way her voice went up at the end made everyone turn towards them, including the brunette.

\- Kiba I’m so sorry! Hinata said with widened eyes as she finally recognized who he was having lunch with.

Kiba just growled a couple of profanities as he bolted out of the door. Desperate to catch up to his fleeing girl.

 

*

 

I didn’t know where I was going. I just needed to get away, I tried to catch my breath, but the lump in my throat cut my oxygen. Stumbling to a stop I sat down on a bench and hid my face in my hands. The tears running from my eyes were searing hot, filled with rage and fear and sorrow. I was sure I was going to lose my family, or what I had started to think of as my family. Hana had welcomed me with open arms, Tsume had been a little reserved in the beginning but when we had passed the one-year mark she warmed up to me a little. And then there was Kiba, just the thought of losing him made my lungs stop working. I knew Kiba was impulsive and he had dumped Sakura when he saw me, but I had never thought that he could do that towards me. I had always believed we would be together. I thought we’d…

\- Oh, thank god I found you!

Kiba's voice made my broken heart flutter in my chest. Why did it have to hurt so much? Why did I have to love him so much?

He fell down on his knees in front of me and rested his head against mine. I wanted him to go away, I wanted him to hold me and tell me everything was alright, I wanted to scream and tell him I hated him, I wanted him to hold me and tell me he loves me.

\- You’re going to do it to me too, right? was the only thing I managed to sort out from the chaos in my head.

\- Do what? he said confused.

\- Dump me, like you did to Sakura, I said to my hands.

He tried to make me look at him, but I couldn’t. My head felt so heavy, I wanted to stay in the darkness and only have his voice, If I saw his face I would shatter in a million pieces. He tried to make me look at him again, I still refused and he didn’t force me.

\- No, baby, he said softly and kissed whatever he could reach of my face. Never.

\- Then who was she? his words and his actions didn’t add up.

\- She’s the jeweler’s daughter. I was supposed to meet the jeweler, but he was sick and sent his daughter in his place.

Now I looked at him, his eyes were storming with emotions flashing by so fast I couldn’t pinpoint them.

\- Why did you… he cut me off with a kiss.

\- Shush for a second, I have something I need to get off my chest, he gave me another small kiss when I nodded. The last couple of months have been rough, I’m not gonna deny that. I have missed not being able to spend time with you and I deeply regret not being there for you when you needed me most.

I grimaced.

\- Sorry, love, he said and caressed my cheek. But everything we've been through made me realize I don’t wanna live without you, that I CAN’T live without you.

My heart started beating like crazy in my chest. I was sure he could see how it tried to escape my rib cage.

\- Kiba what are… he pulled out a small black box from his coat pocket that effectively shut me up.

\- Will you marry me and become a permanent member of the Inuzuka clan?

My eyes was overflowing again, but this time it was tears of joy. I didn’t know how to form words anymore. Smiling like an idiot I threw my arms around his neck.

\- Really? his voice was shaking and now I could place the emotions in his eyes. He had been worried I’d say no.

\- Really, really, I said when I found my voice again. You’re stuck with me forever.

Kiba laughed happily, picked me up and swung me around, planting kisses wherever he could. Then suddenly his breath hitched and he hugged me so close to his chest that by some laws of physics I belonged to him. With his face buried in deep in my neck I could feel how he fought to get his ragged breathing under control. If I hadn’t known my tough, manly, emotionally stable boyfriend as well as I did I would have sworn he was crying.

\- Hey, I said softly and made him look at me, gently wiping away that mysterious liquid lacing his eyelashes. You have to do one more thing before I can agree to marry you.

\- Anything, he said with the biggest smile I’ve ever seen.

\- Give me a really good kiss to seal the deal.

Kiba gave me a crooked smile with eyes gleaming of mischief before he bent over to give me what I asked for, and boy did he deliver.

 

 

 

 


	11. Epilogue

Apparently Kiba had planned a much more romantic proposal. He had dropped Akamaru off at Hanas and booked a table at a fancy restaurant, but when it came to Kiba and I, things never really went as expected.

Glancing down at the simple engagement ring on my finger I felt a flutter in my chest. The slender white gold ring with two red fangs on fitted like it had been made for only me. Which it had, Kiba had designed the ring himself.

He had told Tsume and Hana that he was going to propose on Naruto's and Sasuke's engagement party, they were over the moon and Tsume had insisted she’d pay for the ring so he could give me a really fancy one.

\- You know what? Naruto said, his voice muffled.

\- What? I peeked out from behind the thick fabric hiding me from view.

\- This whole thing with you and Kiba sounds like a poorly written romance novel.

I couldn’t help but laugh, he was right. Smiling I straightened the skirt of the white dress I was wearing and pulled the fabric aside.

\- What do you think?

Naruto's jaw dropped, it was the only reaction I needed. If Naruto loved it Kiba would too, Kiba would probably not care what I was wearing, but I wanted to wear something that brought tears to his eyes. (You know, if he wasn’t so tough, manly and emotionally stable and actually cried.)

\- This is it, I said as I caressed the wonderful wedding dress.

That dress was it, what I was going to wear when I finally, after all the drama, misunderstandings and heartache, married Kiba. The mere thought made my heart beat so fast I thought it tried to escape my chest. I was going to be Mrs. Inuzuka.

 

I was going to marry HIM.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. The end! I really hope you like it as much as I loved writing it! I'm thinking about eventually adding a couple of one-shorts with different scenes that I couldn't fit into the main story, but those might be months away... I'm currently working on another fanfiction that will be revealed here in due time. Hopefully it will be met with the same amount of love this have received. 
> 
> Until next end note, take care!


End file.
